smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Group Struggles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next day, Therapist met everyone by the pond to discuss their next exercise. "Now, today, Smurfs," Therapist started, "We're going to be learning mini-exercises to help train our brain. Now, Greedy and Painter have already gained progress in their problems. Eska, Britze, and Enamored, you three are still working on getting head starts." "Oh, I will certainly do my best!" Enamored exclaimed. "Yea," Britze agreed. Eska was slightly hesitant, but then finally joined the rest, "Ok, I guess." Throughout the day, Therapist taught his members through his exercises to cope with their problems. Exercises including, trust falls, trust walks, brain games, and even aerobics were used to help the group with their problems. By the end of the day, Therapist gathered his pupils by the fire he built to focus on the last mini-exercise. "Oh, how exciting!" Enamored complimented, "A campfire!" "What, we gonna sit around it, hold hands, and sing Kumbaya or something?" Eska asked him. "No," Therapist laughed, "This last exercise is simple. We each get a turn telling our brains what we want them to think. For example, if I wanted to cut out on chocolate, I would tell myself 'I will not each chocolate. I will not eat chocolate. I will not each chocolate' about three times. The statement will eventually tell my brain that I won't consume a single piece of chocolate every time I look at one." "Oui," Painter agreed but had a concern, "But, how can it work that fast?" "It doesn't," Therapist answered, "It's a special tool only needed when you feel tempted or peer pressured. Now, Britze, how about you try?" "Oh, um, okay," Britze closed her eyes and recited her problem, "I will not feel shy. I will not feel shy. I...will not feel shy..." She opened her eyes and looked around, "Um, I do feel a little more confident. Maybe I can use this when I'm talking to Bash." She blushed. Afterwards, the others got their chances to tell their brains what to do. By the time they were done, they seemed to feel better. "Eska, I believe it's your turn," Therapist motioned to her, "You just have to say, 'I will not do stunts' three times." Eska focused on the words, then hesitantly tried to say them, "I will not do stunts. I...will..." However, as she tried to say them, she felt tense. She also felt somewhat...pressured to not think about stunts. "I...will...I....I HAVE TO DO STUNTS!!" She finally bellowed. "But, Eska!" Therapist recited, "Remember, 'I will not-" "No, Therapist!" Eska interrupted, "I can't not do stunts! It's my way of letting loose! It makes me happy and free! I can't stop doing it!" "Eska, mon cherie," Painter tried to calm her down, "It's just an exercise." "You say stunts help you let loose?" Therapist repeated, "Are you ''sure ''nothing is bothering you?" But, before Eska answered, something burst through the bushes. "Azrael!" The Smurfs cried. "What shall we do, Therapist?!" Painter nervously wondered. "I...I don't know," Therapist stammered. Eska glanced at a tree branch, then the sticks and rubbery leaf pile under it, then roots shaped like a ramp that pointed towards where Azrael went. Eska smiled. "Guys," She pondered, "I think I have an idea." Previous Next Category:Support Group Struggles chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater